runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Azure Heroes
The Azure Heroes is a P2P and F2P clan, ran by Wildheart700, created to be the strongest and most famous clan in RuneScape. They are mostly a rune-wearing/wielding clan. The Azure Heroes also supports having Sub-Clans, which allows Generals in the clan to have their own branch of the clan, but only if the word "Azure" is included in the name. They also plan on having a Master of a certain skill in our clan, collecting all 24 Skill Masters Goal To be the greatest clan in all of RuneScape history Requirements Must only pledge loyalty to this clan only. Must be able to wear or wield Runite Armor and Weapons. Core Clan and Sub-Clans Azure Heroes The Core of the Clan, in which Wildheart700 is the Leader and everyone in the Core Clan is a Leader of a Sub-Clan. Azure Heroes is also the part of the clan that the Skill Masters hails in. Azure Titans Sub-Clan led by Charferno10. It is a sub-clan that was created to be Wildheart700's strongest and most loyal bunch of players he has that is required to wear the Rune bucket helms and matching shields. The lowest level is H1, all the way up to H5, which is considered the highest rank in the Titans. Azure Solar Sub-Clan, led by Minyme157, that specializes in Melee (Attack, Strength, and Defense). It was formerly led by Charferno10, until he's been promoted to Second-In-Command and was honored to be leader of the Azure Titans. Azure Lunar Sub-Clan that specializes in Range (Ranged and Magic, possibly Summoning). It was formerly led by 300mew, up until her unconfirmed death. Azure Blade Sub-Clan led by Doggydog714. It is a sub-clan that specializes in getting their Attack Level as high as it can get. Azure Might It is a sub-clan that specializes in getting their Strength Level as high as it can get. This sub-clan was formerly led by Daltonik Orx, until he defected to another clan. This sub-clan was also led by Viper 93, but she unfortunately didn't make herself the official leader. REPLACEMENT LEADER UNKNOWN Azure Shield Sub-Clan led by Riobravokid that specializes in getting their Defense Level up as high as it can get. It was formerly led by Mega Runes2, until he lost the sub-clan against Charferno10 in an Duel by losing 2 out of 3 rounds and Charferno10 led this sub-clan until he moved to be leader of the Azure Titans. Azure Arrow Sub-Clan formerly led by 300mew, until the so far unconfirmed incident of her death in real life. This sub-clan that specializes in getting their Ranged Level up as high as it can get. Azure Angels Sub-Clan led by Captdrake. This sub-clan specializes in getting their Prayer Level as high as it can get. Azure Wizard Sub-Clan led by Timcool293. This sub-clan specializes in getting their Magic Level up as high as it can get. Azure R.P.C. Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Runecrafting Level up as high as it can get. This sub-clan is also the supplier for the members of Azure Wizard. SUB-CLAN LEADER NOT FOUND. Azure C.C. P2P Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Construction Level as high as it can get. SUB-CLAN LEADER NOT FOUND. Azure Hearts Sub-Clan led by Eaglowl201. This sub-clan specializes in getting their Hitpoint Level as high as it can get. Azure Herb P2P Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Herblore Level as high as it can get. SUB-CLAN LEADER NOT FOUND. Azure Thief P2P Sub-Clan led by King Luigi V. It is a sub-clan that specializes in getting their Thieving Level up as high as it can get. Azure Crafter Sub-Clan led by Casual Miner. This sub-clan specializes in getting their Crafting Level as high as it can get. Azure Fletch P2P Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Fletching Level as high as it can get. It is also the supplier for the Azure Tanks sub-clan. SUB-CLAN LEADER NOT FOUND. Azure Hunter P2P Sub-Clan formerly led by 300mew. This sub-clan specializes in getting their Hunting Level as high as it can get. REPLACEMENT LEADER UNKNOWN. Azure Miners Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Mining Levels as high as it can get. SUB-CLAN LEADER NOT FOUND. Azure Smith Sub-Clan led by Reanox1. It is a sub-clan that specializes in getting their Smithing Level up as high as it can get. Azure Flame Sub-Clan led by Orionito. It is a sub-clan that specializes in getting their Firemaking Level up as high as it can get. Azure Forest Sub-Clan led by Jesse Bob2. Sub-Clan that specializes in getting their Woodcutting Level as high as it can get. This sub-clan is also the supplier for the Azure Fletch sub-clan. Azure Wolves Sub-Clan formerly led by Goddessparks. It was then led by Charferno10, until he won a 2/3 Duel against Mega Runes2 for Azure Shield. Azure Hawks Sub-Clan formerly led by Eaglowl201. REPLACEMENT LEADER UNKNOWN. Azure Sharks Sub-Clan formerly led by Poteresd1, until Poteresd1 was hacked. REPLACEMENT LEADER UNKNOWN Azure Lions Sub-Clan led by Sgt Mossburg Azure Dragon Sub-Clan formerly led by Hatguy38. REPLACEMENT LEADER UNKNOWN. Azure Snakes INFORMATION UNKNOWN Azure Bears INFORMATION UNKNOWN Azure Sara Sub-Clan that is mainly for those who wear the Saradomin God Armor. SUB-CLAN LEADER UNKNOWN Azure Zammy Sub-Clan that is mainly for those who wear the Zamorak God Armor. SUB-CLAN UNKNOWN Azure Guthix Sub-Clan led by Mega Runes2 for those who like to wear the Guthix God Armor. More information is coming soon . . . The Sub-Clan Duel Ritual If one player wants to run a sub-clan, but another player already runs the sub-clan, then the player wanting the sub-clan can challenge the one running the sub-clan to a best 2/3 Duel at the Duel Arena. If both players have a sub-clan, then he/she can challenge their opponent to switch sub-clans. If the challenger wins, his/her opponent must switch sub-clans, but if the challenged player wins, the trade is off. Here are those who participated in this ritual: Charferno10 Jesse Bob2 Mega Runes2 Here is the table of which sub-clan was being staked, who won and who lost: Our Skill Masters Attack None Strength None Defense None Ranged Melaina Uy Prayer None Magic Timcool293 Runecrafting None Construction None Hitpoints None Agility None Herblore None Thieving King Luigi V Crafting None Hunter None Mining None Smithing Reanox1 Fishing None Cooking None Woodcutting None Firemaking None Summoning None The Rise of the Azure Heroes It all started when Wildheart700 restarted playing RuneScape after 6 months of not being able to play it. At first, he thought it will be impossible to rebuild, until he met players like Eaglowl201, Mega Runes2, and Hatguy38. Then, he reunited with some players like Frostbite833 and Captdrake. He even met a few hi-levels like 300mew, Charferno10, King Luigi V, and Reanox1, but his greatest moment was when he started to become more than friends with his Empress, Viper 93. Over time, Wildheart700 bonded with some of his fellow clan members and realize that if he becomes famous in RuneScape, it will be them that helped him achieve his fame. What will be a very good reason of his future fame will be his clan website: www.azureheroes.myclanwebsite.com.com. More info is coming soon . . . Mavericks Mavericks are those who leaves the clan for selfish and/or underhanded reasons. Once you're a Maverick, you will not only be unable to associate with the clan, but we will show you no mercy in any PvP event. List of Mavericks Fresh Pk9 Daltonik Orx mega runes2 Category:Clans